Not So Simple Love Story
by Klutzy-But-Cute
Summary: Sophia Marie was normal until her mom got a job at Forks Hospital. Sophia moves with her parents to the other side of the country and meets Jacob Black but when suspicious dreams start to link with local attacks will a strange red head change everything?
1. New

_Yeppers, it's true, I am officially starting a new story. I have no idea how to continue any of my other stories,  
but it feels wrong to delete them so I am going to start this one and see what happens with my others :(  
well... who want's to start?_

_:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
_

_"Princess! Princess!" the worker called. The princess rose from her window in search of the maiden's note. "Princess, Lord William is searching for you," she spoke delicately, stepping into the princess's quarters._

_The princess smiled lightly and smoothed out her long silk dress. "Thank you, Mistress," said the princess as she stepped out of the tower and picked up her hem as she strode down the stairs the tower held. "Hello Lord William. Fancy seeing you at this hour," she smiled and walked up to the handsome young lad that stood gracefully before her._

_"I heard there was a princess in need of rescuing," He stated, placing is hand on her waist. "Apparently she is being suffocated to death by her tailor," he said as he noticed how tight her corset had been tied._

_"I learned not to breath a long time ago," she laughed. He chuckled and held out his hand for her to take._

_"Shall we?" he asked, bending down to kiss her hand. The princess smiled._

_"We shall."_

_:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

"Honey, wake up," Papa said as he shook my shoulder. The plain had landed and everyone was gathering their belongings and heading towards the opening of the plain to be let off.

"Hm?" I asked groggily. I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window. Rain was splattering against the glass as the darkness swallowed the sky. I groaned, Mama had gotten transferred to a hospital in Washington. _Forks_, Washington to be exact, the wettest coldest town on the continental U.S. I held out my wrist telling him to drag me out of my seat if he really wanted me to come.

"Funny," Mama rolled her eyes as she threw my pillow in my face, "We try to help but it makes do difference to our genius child," she said sarcastically, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"It was all of your genes that made me a genius, I sure didn't get any of it from Dad," I joked. Papa looked at me with mock hurt on his face.

"I heard that!" He said.

"It would have been wasted if you didn't," I laughed and finally got up from my horribly uncomfortable seat. I picked up my bag and the book that I had abandoned during the flight. I yanked my phone out of my pocket, I had begged and begged my parents for practically three years for a phone and I had finally gotten one for my birthday in July, the hottest month of the year, and average of 76 degrees from the small town of Macedon, New York that I was used to. Now the highest it got _here_ was 68 not the best for my skirt wearing short sleeve loving self. I looked through my new text messages- 17 to be exact- and sighed as I read the repeated messages.

It was all a chorus of 'We'll miss you!'s and 'It won't be the same without you!'s and I laughed as I read Dominic's text "_You know, it will be REALLY quiet with you gone!" _I texted back and walked down the isle to meet my parents.

"You'll love it here!" my mom tried to comfort me as we stepped into our small blue Chevy car.

"Yeah mom, who doesn't like being wet twenty-four seven?" I replied sarcastically.

"That's the spirit!" my father joked. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride, the occasional 'is this the right turn?' or 'blam, blam' as my dad spotted ducks or geese were the only sounds that were heard. Eventually we past the small wooden sign that held the words "Welcome to Forks!" in big green letters and we passed a few nice houses. Soon after we pulled up to a nice looking house with big brown doors that held fancy looking glass. We walked inside and looked around. It was pretty cosy and comfy, the movers had come the day before so everything was already set up, too.

I found the stairs in the living room and ran up the large oak stairs to my bedroom which was on the second floor. The second floor was small and only held my bedroom a den and a bathroom... cool, I got my own floor! I dropped my belongings when I stepped into my room and they hit the floor with a dull "thud". My room looked okay, it was light yellow and the curtains weren't put up yet but it was nice. I sighed and walked over to the window, it had stopped raining and it was now pitch black. This town was three hours ahead of Macedon. It was strange to think that all of my friends were snug in their beds when most people here were eating or watching television. I set my alarm for six fifteen and walked downstairs towards the television.

I randomly searched different channels, making notes of where all of the good channels were located and what channels I should stay away from, for about two hours before I finally decided I didn't have the strength to keep my eye lids open for any longer. Dragging my feet across the carpeted floor of my bedroom, I tripped over my bag. I muttered a low "oomph" as I landed.

I rolled over and stared at the ceiling until my father called to me from the first floor. "Hey, Soph, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yup, sure am!" I called back as I jerked up and flopped onto my bed. I couldn't decipher when I actually fell asleep but from the darkness I could make out a few figures and by then I had already figured out that I was dreaming.

_"Princess?" Lord William questioned as he turned to the princess._

_"Yes, Lord William?" she questioned as they gingerly sat down on a bench in the flowery garden._

_"I was wondering if you would enjoy accompanying me to tea upon the morrow?" he asked._

_"I would love that," the princess whispered to the Lord as they leaned closer and closer. He placed his hand on her cheek and she leaned onto it._

_"Sophia," he whispered before-_

"Rah-rah-rah-ah-ah, roma-roma-ma, ga-ga-oh-la-la, want your bad romance," sang an irritating voice from somewhere in the room. I groaned and squinted, trying to find the origin of the sound. The light of the morning burned my eyes and I rubbed them vigorously at an attempt to make the pain go away. It didn't work.

I found my arm and slung it out of the warm covers. I searched for the 'snooze' button and gently clicked it and brought my hand back into the confines of the warm heated blanket. "Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out I just didn't know what to do but when I become a star we'll be living so large I'll do anything for you!" The radio yelled and I groaned and slithered out of the bed.

The morning air was crisp and cold and I pulled my blanket off of my bed and over my shoulders in hope to keep the warmth on my body. I walked over to my bag that will probably stay packed until I finally decided to stop being lazy and put everything away.

"So tell me girl, mmmm whatcha say, mm that you only meant well? Well of course you did. Mmmm whatcha say," I sang along to the music as I pulled a gray cashmere shirt dress over my pink camisole. I slipped on some flip flops (my favorite shoe choice) and skipped down the stairs. I already felt familiar in this house and the Chief of Police lived right next door, so that was a plus. Now, if anyone broke into my house all I would have to do is scream and he would probably come.

I sat down at the counter and pored myself a glass of apple juice. Today I would be starting Forks High school. I was a freshman and i was _just_ getting over the whole "small fry" thing, now I would have to start all over again! As I sipped my juice I listened to the sounds around me and let my mind wander. Somehow I ended up thinking about my dreams and princesses. Do dreams usually continue when you go back to sleep? It's never happened to me before. _It's just because you are in a new town._ my brain tried to reason.

I decided to agree with my brain and looked at the clock instead._ 7:29_, the clock read and I gasped and jumped off of the stool, leaving my juice behind and running out of the door with my bag in hand. I walked down the street and watched a big red Chevy truck rumble down the road. I sighed and skipped down the road until the school reached my line of sight. I walked into the parking lot and looked around tentatively. Kids were walking all over the place. Some of them were older and hanging out by their cars, others were about thirteen or fourteen and catching up on their homework or studying for a test they had that day. I walked around for a while until I finally found the building that held a sign reading "main office".

I walked through the door into a small warm office with an older woman sitting at a front desk. "Um... hi? My name is Sophia Marie," I said as I reached the desk. The woman, I assumed her name was Ms. Cope as that is what the label on her desk said, looked up from a very small list of people who I assumed were new. She looked back down at her list and pointed to my name. She smiled warmly and looked through a pile of schedules on her desk. She handed me mine and I thanked her and walked out. I looked around looking for the building labeled "3B" (I was guessing the "B" stood for Biology, considering their was also buildings C, A, F, S, and D which meant Calculus, Algebra, French, Spanish and Developmental).

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped and turned around to meet a small light brown haired girl about my age. "Hi!" she chirped, "My name is Anya Stanley, you must be the new girl!" she smiled. I smiled back and held out my hand.

"Sophia Marie," I smiled and she took my hand. "So small town news really does travel fast," I laughed. She smiled and nodded.

"Yep, everyone knows everything around here. A couple months ago a new girl, Bella Swan, came here and everyone was all over _her_," she laughed, "That includes my sister, Jessica, she thought that it would get her more noticed by this guy, Mike Newton, that she has been crushing on for like, ever!" she laughed, I smiled.

"Nice," I commented. I started to walk to my next class and she followed by my side.

"So, what class are you going to next?" she asked me.

"Uh, Biology. Room 3B," I replied and a smile broke across her face.

"Ohmigosh, me too!" she squealed and she took my arm and dragged me away to our classroom. When we entered a woman looked up from her desk and smiled at Anya.

"Hello Ms. Stanley, it's nice for you to finally join us. And who do we have here?" she asked, finally looking at me.

Anya hung up her coat on the little hanger near the door and I followed her lead.

"This is Sophia Murry," She smiled and pointed to me. I giggled and corrected her.

"Sophia _Marie,_" I giggled and she laughed at her mistake.

"Sorry," she said and I shrugged to tell her that it was okay. Anya walked over to her seat and sat down, I looked at the teacher and waited until she told me where I was supposed to be seated.

"Now, I am Mrs. Heltemis and I will be your teacher for the rest of the year. Please take your seat next to Ms. Stanley over there," she said pointing to Anya who smiled and waved to me from the back of the room.

I sat down next to Anya and class started. It was pretty boring, just things that I had already learned in the beginning of the year. While Mrs. Heltemis was talking about some sort of item on the periodic table, Anya passed me a note from her binder.

_Hey, we're all, me and my friends, going to La Push tomorrow for a "goodbye summer" bonfire type thing and I was wondering if you wanted to go?_

The paper read. I smiled and grabbed my pencil that I was fiddling with just moments before.

_Sure! Where is it and who's going?_

I wrote back. She smiled and looked over at me, "Show ya at lunch," she whispered and crumpled up the paper. I looked at the clock and decided it was almost time to go to my next class. Right on time the bell rang and the teacher dismissed us with our homework assignment. The next few classes (gym and calculus) went by super fast and I walked out of room 4C and followed the mob of freshman kids to the cafeteria. Anya was waiting at the door for me and when she spotted me she smiled and skipped over to me.

"Hiya!" she chirped as she reached me and she dragged me into the lunch room to search for her friends.

"Well hey," I smiled. We reached the table she was aiming for and there were a couple people already sitting there.

"Anya, are you turning into your sister? New kids aren't play things, you know," one of the guys joked and everyone at the table laughed.

"No! Sophia is just cool like that," she laughed. She sat down next to a boy with curly blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. "Guys," she started as I sat next to her and a girl with long curly brown hair, she kind of reminded me of Miley Cyrus but it might have just been the hair, "this is Sophia Marie, she's from _New York!"_ she smiled.

"Hi!" I smiled as I looked at all of them. The boy with curly blond hair smiled at me and reached over Anya to shake my hand.

"Hey, my name is Sterling," he said. His voice was over the whole 'squeaky boy' faze and he sounded quite cute. The girl next to me was next. She held out her hand also and smiled warmly.

"Hi! I'm Mary!" she said happily. Everyone went around introducing themselves and then started talking about the upcoming beach party thing.

"I think it will be fun!" Anthony, a boy with long black hair, said excitedly.

"Oh, yeah! It will be so fun, and I heard even some of the Quileute boys are coming, and we _all _know those boys are gor-_geous_!" said Ashley. Ashley was pretty, she had long flowing blond hair and her blue eyes were like no other I had ever seen, they were midnight blue like the color of Lapis-Lazuli. Ashley was sitting next to Mary who hadn't stopped smiling since I had walked into the room.

"And the Quileute boys are...?" I trailed off and they all looked at me. Sterling was the first that answered.

"The Quileute guys are from the Reservation. They're this tribe of old Indians that have lived in La Push since like... forever. And apparently," he continued, with a glance at Ashley, "they are 'totally gor-_geous!'_" he mimicked Ashley who scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I totally do _not_ sound like that," she said. We all laughed and Anya continued.

"Senors are also going to be there, like my sister and a couple of her friends," she said nonchalantly. Anthony laughed.

"And by 'a couple' you mean about triple that?" he asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Anya looked up through her eyelashes and giggled. Everyone laughed at the table.

"So, Sophie, are you going?" Andrew, a boy that had joined us after a little while, asked.

"Yeah I think I am. I just don't know what to wear considering it's a beach but it's _freezing_ in this town," I responded, pulling my sweatshirt over me even more for emphasis.

"Well," started Mary, "La Push is always a couple degrees warmer, plus it's going to be sunny tomorrow. But I would wear jeans and a sweatshirt just in case," she finished.

I nodded, "Nice to know." Lunch finished and we all dumped the remainder of our lunch and headed off to our last two classes of the day, rushing 'see ya!'s and whatnot before we headed out.

Classes were short and my teachers were somewhat nice. I still missed my teachers from Macedon but these teachers were okay. None of them threw soccer balls at our heads jokingly or made fun of us playfully which I missed but hay, not all teachers can be amazingly awesome. After classes I met Anya in the parking lot with Sterling and Ashley.

"Hey!" she smiled, "My sister is driving all of us to my house, do you want to come?" she asked as she looked over to where the senors were just being let out.

"Sure!" I smiled, happy to know that I had friends already. "Just let me text my dad real quick, he's at the elementary school." I took out my phone and quickly pushed some buttons and clicked "send". "Okey dokey then, all done!" I said as her sister walked up to us.

She was pretty tall and had long light brown hair just like Anya. "Hey, Squirt! You ready?" she asked as she opened the car. Anya replied with a quick "yup" as she got in the front seat and Sterling and Ashley and I sat in the back. The car sped down the street and chatter immediately erupted from the group of us.

Jessica was pretty nice, she was kind of annoying though. Sterling kept smiling at me which gave me the idea that he had a crush on me... I mean, people have crushed on me before, but they were never _hot_ and lets face it, Sterling was _very_ hot.

Eventually we pulled up to a medium sized house that was white with flowers surrounding the walkway. The house had a cobblestone walkway that led up to the door of the house. Surrounding the door, the wall also held cobblestone. It was a very pretty house.

Anya popped out of the car behind me, "This is me!" she smiled up at her home. "What do you think?" she asked, turning to me.

I smiled back at her, "La sua bella," I replied. She looked at me with a confused expression, not knowing if she should take that as a compliment or an insult. "It means 'it's beautiful' in Italian," I giggled as her expression changed to one of delight.

"Why thank you!" she laughed and we headed up the cobblestone pathway to her front door.


	2. Stories

_"Hello," a distant voice appraised from the distance as the princess walked up a large hill to where the Lord was standing under a glorious oak tree._

_"Hello," she said as Lord William approached her. The princess looked around at her surroundings and marveled at the beauty of the flowers that surrounded the large oak tree. The sight was beautiful and calming to the princess._

_"You made it," he grinned as he reached the princess._

_The princess smiled to herself and reached for his soft hand but jumped back a considerable amount. "Lord," she breathed._

_Lord William started toward her but froze as he saw her panicked expression. Lord William looked over his princess from afar in confusion at her behavior._

_"Sophia?" he questioned._

_The princess's words seemed to be caught in her throat as Lord William took another step towards her."You're feverish," she gasped._

_:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

I jerked awake in my bed as the dream suddenly ended. I looked around my room in the darkness, noticing a creepy air to the room in the pitch black of the morning. I looked over at my clock, four o'clock. Suddenly a feeling of weariness crept over me as something creaked in the hallway. I squeaked and laid back down on my bed. The morning air was colder than I would have imagined and it didn't give off a sense of ease. I looked out of my window and watched the trees. They were strangely calm and not one blew.

The same time the air got warmer the trees started to blow again. The feeling of comfort returned and at that moment I knew that whatever was in my house was gone. For a while the trees blew together and the rain sprinkled and I drifted off to a silent slumber for a few more hours until the radio started to hum the ridiculous lyrics of songs I had no intention of remembering.

Picking out clothing that would comfortably fit this new life was easier than I thought. I had a lot more sweaters and jeans than I ever thought. carefully searching for anything moved or missing in the surrounding rooms and finding nothing I could actually use as evidence of someone being in the house last night I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard. I still couldn't shake off the sense of something being... _off._ I grabbed my bag and walked out of the house, the same red truck passing by, just as the day before.

As I walked into the school parking lot I saw Sterling waiting by the door. "Hey!" I smiled.

He smiled back warmly and adjusted his backpack on his shoulder. "Hey, I just thought I could walk you to your first class," he said.

I smiled as hit him playfully in the arm, "You know, I can get there on my own," I joked.

Sterling smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Everyone could use a walking buddy," he smiled and I laughed.

"True, true," I said before we walked off to my first period class. I smiled and sighed a "thanks" before heading into the class and sitting at the counter with Anya. "Hey!" I smiled.

Anya gave me a devious smiled and nodded her head to the door saying "What was that about?" with her eyes.

"Nothing," I said truthfully, I mean, Sterling was a nice guy and all but it's not like he gave me butterflies every time I looked into his eyes and felt sparkes every time our hands brushed.

Anya smiled and looked away, a sure fire way to say "yeah, right" without actually saying it out loud. Biology went by fast, Mrs. Heltemis was talking more about the periodic table and she was going over what we learned last class so it was pretty easy. We got let out to our second period and I walked with Anya over to room 3G (Global History) and we sat down in the desks next to each other.

Ms. Beahr walked into the room and set a stack of papers on her desk. "Okay class, you ready for this?" she asked us. Everyone nodded their heads with curious looks on their faces. "Okay, well I've decided to screw the rule for no student choice partners-," she started but was cut off by everyone screaming and cheering in excitement. "_But_," she said, catching everyones' attention. The class was standing up in disarray, girls holding hands in groups of twos and threes and boys just about to high five and run around to fetch partners, but they all had the same look of doubt held in their eyes. "You all have to cooperate and work efficiently together. Now, if you will please take your seats, I will tell you what your assignment will be. Don't worry, you will have plenty of time to fish out partners later. Now," she said as every student who was out of their seats sat back down.

"Your assignment will be to write a few paragraphs about a legend of your choice. You will then draw, look up, or copy a picture, slide show, or diagram of that legend. If you do not have a picture you will only get half points. Your written half must have at least three paragraphs, each containing at least five sentences. Got it? You may begin," she finished and the room was in disarray once again. Anya and I weren't moving, somehow already simultaneously deciding that we would work together.

Ms. Beahr walked over to each of the groups asking them what their legends would be. Most of them decided things like "Bigfoot" or "Champ and Nessie" one group even asked for aliens. As the teacher rounded upon us and opened her mouth to speak we said "Quileute," at the same time almost as if our minds were linked together in the same thought. Ms. Beahr smiled at us and scribbled it down on her clipboard. The bell rang and we all piled out of the room, talking about our new assignment and the plans for tonight.

"This is _so_ perfect!" Anya babbled on. "We can asked the boys all about their legends tonight!" she smiled at her brilliant thought. As the second bell rang for us to head off to our third class of the day we said goodbye and walked are separate ways. Classes went by fast again, apparently the rule of no student picked partners started a couple years ago when a couple boys from the football team got in a fight over some girl that they wanted to work with and the rule was made to help the cause of "nonviolence".

I walked into the cafeteria with Ashley, who, it turns out, was in my third period class. Everyone was stationed at our table again and talking and laughing about tonight. Everyone smiled and kept talking as we approached. When we sat down Mary turned to me.

"So, this year is going to be so much better because we get to add one other person," she smiled. I smiled back and looked at everyones' smiling faces.

"So what is it like?" I asked. Suddenly everyone started going off in their own stories about what they did before. All of them were funny, and _all _of them were talking at the same time. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up, I only have enough attention span for one conversation at a time," I laughed as they all stopped mid sentence. They all mumbled 'sorry's and I giggled again. "It's okay, you have me all excited now, so its not like I can get mad at you!" I giggled happily and they all laughed.

The lunch bell rang signaling the end of our time together. We all sighed and got up and walked away. The last two classes felt like forever. I managed to smack a girl in the head at gym and almost kill my self with the hokey stick. It wasn't pleasant. I giggled as I remembered my flailing frame as the puck flew at my head. I wasn't very good at gym, gym always required knowledge of the game. I, you see, had none.

I met Anya at her sister's car again and we waited together with Mary and Ashley for Anya's sister to come out of her last class of the day. "So, Sophie, did you call your parents to tell them that you were coming to my house until after the bonfire?" Anya asked as we got in the car.

"Yup, it's all set," I smiled. Anya's house was beautiful on the inside as well as the outside. Her house had five bedroom and three bathrooms. It's a lot bigger on the inside than you would have guessed by just looking at the exterior of the house.

"Cool!" Anya smiled and the chatter about the bonfire started up right where it left off in lunch. "Ohmigosh, last year this guy from the Rez..." Anya babbled on about some guy named Seth and I smiled and laughed along with everyone else, anticipating the time when I could go and create my own stories to look back on.

We pulled up at Anya's house and we all piled out of the car an into the house. Jessica brought this girl named Lauren (she wasn't very nice looking) who was apparently also going to the bonfire too.

We headed for Anya's room and we sat anywhere we could find that was comfortable. Anya flipped her hair and sighed into the mirror longingly. "Soph, I wish I had your hair. It's such a pretty color, almost black."

I scoffed, "If It was possible, you could have it," I laughed, "I wish it was lighter, plus it's always disobeying me," I joked, "I don't think it likes me very much." Everyone laughed and then started talking about their hair. I looked around the room and out the window. The trees weren't swaying anymore, which was weird because it was blowing like crazy a couple seconds ago. The eerie feeling of this morning swallowed the room and I felt a shiver creep up my spine.

I sucked in a breath and turned towards the others who were also looking around the room in confusion. "Do you feel that?" I asked them, "It's like there's something out there," I whispered. Anya looked out of the window and seemed like she was searching for something, on the outside she looked just as confused as the others but deep in her eyes I could see the hint of a secret, like she knew just _exactly_ what was going on.

The room seemed to almost lighten as the feeling of fear lifted from our shoulders. A few second went by when we were just sitting and looking at each other questioningly.

Ashley was the one who broke the silence. She burst out laughing and motioned to the room with a wave of her arms, "Whoa, that was weird," _(A/N: The way Lily said it in Hannah's dressing room on the first Hannah Montana episode) _she laughed. The way she said it made me burst out in a fit of laughter as well. Eventually all of the tension was gone and it was just us three sitting there and laughing for no reason. Soon the clock struck five in the living room below and the grandfather clock rang out through the house reaching every nook and cranny leaving no where silent.

"Shoot!" Anya whispered as she brushed out her long hair. "Wait, wait, wait!" she yelled to no one. As she pulled the brush through her hair one last time she smiled and put the brush gingerly down next to her mirror.

"Okey dokey! Are we ready?" I asked as everyone stood up. They all smiled and nodded vigorously. I laughed and we all headed out the door and back into Jess's car. A couple seconds later Jess ran out of the house with Lauren in tow and we started down the street not a moment later. I watched as the lights of houses passed and the trees sped by in a blur. We pulled into a fairly large beach and we all got out of the dark blue vehicle. The sky was turning from blue to red and the sun made the skyline look like crooked teeth in the mouth of a man who was devouring us all. _(A/N: lol, if you noticed, that line was from the song Crooked Teeth by Death Cab for Cutie, awesome song, check it out!)_

Some kids were already seated around a large fire. Some of the people standing were at least six feet tall and they made me feel even smaller than I was. We all walked over to the fire and sat down. Sterling slid over and left me a seat next to him. I smiled and sat down, letting the fire warm me in and out. I looked over all of the people around the bonfire. Most of them were fairly tall. A few of them I noticed from school but some of them, the tallest ones, I had never seen before.

A girl with brown hair and pale skin was sitting in the far side of the fire with one of the tall strangers. This girl I had seen before, she was the one who drove the big red truck every day. She was laughing and giggling with the tall boy. He had hair that was short but I could tell he was growing it out. I wondered if he was dating the girl he talked with, I could see in his dark eyes that he loved her. He looked at her as if she was something special and, though someone may not have noticed, I could see it in her eyes too. Deep down, so deep even _she_ might not have noticed it, but by the light of the fire I could still see.

The boy looked my way and I could see that he _wasn't_ a boy at all. He was about seventeen maybe eighteen and his eyes were almost black. I wondered if he new I was staring? The log I was sitting on held more pressure than before and I knew someone sat down. I finally tore my eyes away from the guy across the fire and looked toward who had sat down next to me.

This boy looked very similar to the one I was just looking at. His hair was longer, though, and he was the shortest of them all. He looked to be my age and he looked happy to be here. "Hey!" he smiled at me.

"Hi," I responded, "I'm Sophia," I said as I raised my hand to meet his.

"Why hello, Sophia, my name is Seth, how do you do?" he asked playfully and I smiled.

"Just swell, and you?" I asked. He smiled as I played along.

"Just dandy," he laughed. I laughed along until someone threw a rock at my head.

"Ow," I complained and looked to see who it was. A couple seats over Anya was looking at me. "What?" I asked her. She motioned with her hand to come over to her. "Bye," I muttered to Seth and walked over to my recently annoying friend.

"What?" I asked. She smiled.

"Jake likes you," she said as her smiled grew from warm to devious.

"Who is Jake?" I asked her.

Anya shifted in her seat and pulled me down next to her, "Jacob Black, son of Billy Black, who is the son of-" she started but I just held up my hand.

"I don't need his whole history, I just want to know what he looks like," I said. Anya grabbed my chin and turned it until I was looking at the boy from the opposite end of the fire who I had been staring at a while ago. Jacob looked up from the lire and linked his gaze with mine. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Butterflies were in my stomach at just the sight of him and I suddenly looked away and back at Anya.

"Holy crap," I sighed. Anya smiled and looked behind me to where Jacob was sitting. She winked and looked over at Seth.

"I'll be right back," she smiled and walked away.

I panicked, "Wait, no, Anya!" I called but she ignored me and sat next to Seth. Someone taped me on the shoulder and I turned around to come face to face with the sparkling black eyes that I was exactly hoping to avoid without someone by my side.

"Hey, I'm Jake," he said and smiled. My heart raced as he smiled his dazzling smiled. "Would you... like to go for a walk?" he asked.

I didn't want to go alone, afraid that I would jump him or the other way around or something. But even with my doubts I couldn't help but smiled and that scared the crap out of me. "Sure," I answered as my head screamed at me to fish out Anya from Seth's mouth and ask her what to do.

Jake smiled and held out his hand, "Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall," I smiled but cringed on the inside as I remembered my dream from the other night. Jake smiled, though, and helped me up. We walked along the beach for a little in silence. "So, what's up with these Quileute legends that I am hearing so much about?" I asked.

"Ah," he smiled, "It's pretty cool actually," he said and I waited for him to continue. "Well... there're 'lots of them. There's the ones about the flood, and how the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive. There are the legends about the cold ones," he said, and I could see his eyes darken.

"What? Do you not like them or something?" I asked, not understanding why he wasn't as happy when he mentioned the name.

"Well, the stories of the cold ones date back since the beginning of the Quileutes," he started again and I sat down on the beach. Jake sat next to me and buried his hands in the sand. "According to the legends my great grandfather, Ephriam Black, knew some of them. There is a treaty, supposedly, that he made with them. They said they were different, that they didn't drink human blood. So my great grandfather said that if they didn't hunt on our land that we wouldn't kill them."

"So the cold ones are vampires?" I asked.

"Yeah...," he said. I could see his eyes brighten, "And then there are my favorite stories of all," he looked at me and smiled. "The stories of my ancestors. Apparently," he started. I could see a mischievous glint in his eyes and wondered if it was because he _didn't_ believe or if he believed too much. "Apparently, according to legend, the Quileutes descend from wolves - and the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. You see, the cold ones are the enemies of the wolf... well, not _wolves_ exactly, wolves that turn into men, like my ancestors, You would call them werewolves," he said. He snickered and took his hands out of the sand.

"Werewolves don't like vampires?" I asked in disbelief.

"Apparently. What? Is that so hard to believe?" he smiled.

I laughed and drew a line in the sand with my finger. "Well, aren't vampires and wolves supposed to be friends and all? You know, big baddy plus big baddy equal hugs," I joked. Jake laughed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hollywood's interpretation shouldn't get much credit," he laughed.

"Well it's not like I can find a vampire slash werewolf, walk up to them and randomly ask if they were friends and then walk away. I mean, odds are, I'd get eaten," I laughed.

"You're right, that would be awkward," he laughed.

"You know, I've always wanted to meet a werewolf," I giggled.

Jake raised an eyebrow, "Really?" he asked slowly.

"Of course! I mean, vampires are awesome and all, but werewolves are hot guys, _and_ puppies. Who wouldn't want that?" I joked.

"Well, I don't know about the whole 'puppy' thing, but I heard that werewolves are smokin' hot," he joked and I smiled. It was weird that I was so comfortable with Jake already.

"Hey Jake?" I asked. He looked up at me and signaled me to go on, "Was that girl back there your girlfriend?" I asked.

Jake laughed, "Bella? No, she's just my best friend. She has a boy friend already," he said, looking at the ocean.

"But you love her," I stated, it wasn't a question.

Jake looked at me. We just stared into each others eyes for who knows how long. His eyes looked like they were searching mine. "No. Not anymore," he answered and I could tell he was telling the truth.


	3. Psychic

_A/N: okay peeps. please lave a review after this. I mean i know you guys all love getting reviews so why not help a girl out and make me happy too? It wont kill ya, it's just a few words and thank you for all of the alert people but this time could you please leave a review and tell me WHY you like my story? it will be much appreciated!! Thanks ya!_

_:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

Jake smiled at me and I smiled back. Jake looked over to the direction of the group. "We should probably head back," he told me. I nodded and Jake stood up and held his hand out for me to take.

I smiled up at him and let him help me up. "So tell me about yourself," Jake said as we started back to the fire.

"Uh, my favorite color is yellow, I love shopping, I like talking, I like music and my favorite food is my mothers homemade mashed potatoes," I smiled. Jake laughed and looked down at me. "What?" I asked, "Am I missing something?" I laughed.

He smiled and looked back up, "Well... what is your favorite animal?" he asked.

"Dog," I responded quickly and Jake laughed.

"Favorite... band?"

"Don't have o- whoa!" I screeched as my foot got stuck in the sand and I fell forward. I grabbed onto the nearest object to hold myself up which just happened to be Jake. Jake laughed, like really laughed, and pulled me up. "Thanks, did I mention I was a klutz?" I laughed.

"Don't worry, I've dealt with one of those before," he smiled. I noticed that I hadn't taken my hands off of his arm, but instead of letting go I let my hand travel from his arm to his hand. Jake was warm and very comforting, I didn't feel like letting go just yet. Jake smiled but kept his gaze forward. "So, what interesting fact do you have to tell me?" he asked mischievously.

I laughed and looked down, "Oh, pssh, I don't know, maybe the fact that I'm psychic?" I joked. Jake laughed and looked at me.

"Really?" he asked sceptically.

"Oh, yeah, totally," I laughed, "Every time I have a song stuck in my head and turn the radio on, the song I was just singing starts to play, also I'm pretty good with time. I could guess the time and I'd only be about a minute off," I laughed. "Oh! And this one time, a couple days ago... maybe a week ago," I stated, "I had a song stuck in my head and I started to sing it and I turned the radio on and I was singing the same song. Oh, but it gets weirder," I smiled as he raised an eyebrow, "I was on the exact same line... the exact same _word!"_ I giggled. "Nice huh?" _(A/N: oh ehm gee, so true, all of that happened too me, and dont say its a coincidence because it has happened WAY to many times to be a coincidence!! yup yup yup, true story, i should know, i was there)_

"Well, I guess there are some advantages of being psychic," he chuckled.

"So, what is a secret that _you _have?" I smiled. Jake frowned and looked down.

"How about," Jake started, "I tell you later?" He said.

I pouted and looked up at him with puppy eyes, "Pweez?" I asked in a baby voice.

"I promise I will tell you," ha smiled, "Just not yet." Jake sat down on a rock and I looked around. We had gotten to the bonfire already and a few people were missing. I looked around, apparently they were playing chicken in the freezing water.

"What?" I asked, "You're not going to die are you?" I faked panic.

Jake laughed and patted the rock next to him for me to sit down. I hopped onto the rock next to him and looked at him, "If I'm dying, I promise I will tell you," he smiled at me.

I laughed, "Okay deal." I looked down. We still hadn't let go of each others hands. I looked back at the fire and saw Anya watching us. She smiled and lifted up her hand, she bent her four long fingers repeatedly in a small derisive wave while smirking at me. I smiled and stuck my tong out playfully.

"So you came with Anya?" Jake asked, "She's cool," he said before letting me reply.

"Yep," I answered shortly.

Jake looked over at Anya, "She's been dating Seth for about a year now. She's nice," he continued. "So about this 'psychic' thing?" Jake said as he smirked at me. Jake had slipped off of the rock and was now standing in front of me. He was very close.

"What about it?" I asked innocently, making him chuckle and step closer.

"What time is it?" he asked. I smiled.

"Ten fifty two," I said without hesitation. I suddenly grabbed his wrist with my free hand and checked it for a watch. "You don't have a watch do you?" I asked, letting go of his arm and letting it flop to his side.

"Nope," Jake said turning to Seth. "Hey Seth?!" He called. Seth spun around until he found Jacob, "What time is it?" He asked. Seth looked at his wrist, probably out of habit considering he had no watch either.

"No idea!" Seth called back. I laughed and looked at Anya who was smiling at me again.

"Hey, An?" I asked, "You don't happen to have a watch on you, do you?" I laughed.

"It just so happens that I do," she called. Anya looked at her wrist and squinted in the dark. "Ten fifty five," Anya called over to us.

Jake laughed and looked back at me, "You, little miss Missy, were wrong!" he smiled and leaned closer.

"Not if you subtract the three minutes we took trying to find a watch. Therefore, I win," I giggled as he thought about it. Jake sighed.

"Fine...," Jake paused and looked at the ground. I couldn't completely see him but I knew that a smirk was growing on his features, Jake walked around to the back of the rock and set his head on my shoulder. "Did you know that I was going to do... _this!"_ he yelled the last word as he picked me up off of the rock and put his arms around my waist. Jake started spinning me around and I couldn't stop giggling.

Jake was walking over to the water and I screeched. I was trying to twist myself so I could actually see him. "Jake put me down!" I giggled.

I couldn't see his face considering he grabbed me from the back but I knew he was smirking. "Your wish is my command," Jake whispered into my ear. I screamed and clung onto him, managing to grab him around the neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held on for my life. There was no _way_ I was going into that water.

Jake started to laugh hard and I was worried he would fall over from laughing so hard. I realized that I was squeezing my eyes shut so I opened them and sighed. We were far enough away from the water that I could jump down without falling in. I unwrapped myself from Jake and dropped into the shallow water. It was just deep enough to lick my ankles. The water wasn't as cold as I would have expected but it was no heated pool. The water pulled back and dragged the damp sand over my flip flop ridden feet.

"Not a fan of water?" Jake smiled at me as he grabbed my hand again and we sat in the sand between the fire and the water.

"Not a fan of _cold_," I corrected him. I shivered and he looked at me.

"Speaking of cold, are you?" he asked me as he put his arm around me.

"Jus- just a _tad_," I responded sarcastically. Jake laughed and picked me up, sitting me on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on the top of mine. I sighed and let my head sit gently in the crook of his neck. I breathed in deeply and smelled a warm woodsy scent that was Jacob. It was so comforting.

"Better?" Jake asked me and I nodded.

"Hey Jake?" I asked after a while. He nodded, signaling me to go on. "You don't happen to know any real psychics, do you?" I asked randomly. Jake stiffened considerably and I sighed. "Because I've been having these... dreams."

"What kind of dreams, Soph?" Jake asked as he pulled his head away and looked at me.

"I don't know. It's weird though, like I'm there but no one else I know is. And it's not like it's in a believable situation," I answered.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, sincerely curious.

"It's in a state where you _know_ it's a dream because it can't be anything else. Like in these dreams, I'm a princess," I stated. Jake chuckled.

"Who is your prince?" he asked.

"You," I replied. Jake looked puzzled, "But it doesn't look like you!" I said, exasperated. "His name is 'Lord William' and he has blonde hair and green eyes," I continued.

"Then how did you know it was me?" Jake asked with a crease in his brow.

"Because. Because in my dream, Lord William asked me to go for a walk and I said that I would like to, and do you know what he said next?" I asked.

"What?" Jake asked.

"'Shall we?' just like you did today! and then I said 'We shall'," I said. "Plus, I have this_... feeling_."

"Feeling?"

"Like... like I'm supposed to figure this out. Like everyone I meet in this dream is important in real life. Like they are real people that have something in connection with what is to come," I whispered.

"What, exactly, is to come?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. But I can't just let it go. Something is telling me that this is very important," I said.

Jake looked me over, probably wondering if I was sane or not. "And-,"

"Wait, there's _more?"_ Jake asked, cutting me off.

"Yes, Jake. There is more," I said. "I have this other feeling that has come up randomly since these dreams began. It's like... the room gets colder. And darker and it feels like this creepy feeling just... swallows you up. It's as if someone is watching me. Waiting. Creeping. I don't know if they want to be found or not but... I do know one thing," I said. I looked down a took a breath. "I know that it's only a matter of time before they get me," I whispered. Jake growled.

Not a growl from a teenage boy but a real, sincere _growl._ "No," he said. "I will not let anyone hurt you. I will keep you safe," He said. He looked at me with such emotion that I wanted to believe him. I really did. But I didn't know how to believe him.

"Jake, this thing, what ever it may be, is not normal... not _human."_ I sighed. "There's nothing you can do."

Jake sighed and closed his eyes. When he looked at me his eyes were fierce. Intense. "I can try," He whispered. "I'm not going to let anyone take you from me." I looked into Jake's black eyes. I've only known him for a couple of hours. I haven't even known him for four. And to any other girl that may have sounded strange, but not me. To me it sounded sweet and true. Like Jake really didn't want to let me go and, truthfully, I didn't want to let him go either.

I looked at Jake more and realized that we had been leaning closer to each other during our conversation. If we moved even an inch our lips would be touching. Jake breathed out and leaned in on me. His lips were sweet and warm. Comfortable and careful. It was a soft and sweet kiss but it held more intensity than you could have imagined. The fire could have died and I wouldn't have known. Heck, the woods could have _caught_ fire and I wouldn't have noticed.

After what felt like an eternity we pulled apart. Jake started at me. His eyes were so deep, so full of emotion that it was hard to look away. Jake took a stray strand of my hair and twirled it in his fingers with a smirk on his face.

"I knew you couldn't stay away," he joked. I laughed.

"Oh yeah, like I was the one who started it," I joked back.

"No, you totally leaned first," he kept going. I giggled and playfully smacked him in the arm.

"Are not!" I laughed. Jake smiled and placed the strand of hair behind my ear.

"Okay, truce," he said.

"Nope, you started it," I said stubbornly.

"Okay fine. Maybe I did," he gave up. I laughed and Anya came over smiling like crazy.

"I'm sorry for interrupting this very interesting conversation," she said sarcastically, "but we really have to go. It's almost eleven thirty." I groaned and stood up from my spot on Jake's lap and walked over next to Anya.

"Bye Jake," I said as he got up and walked over to me.

"Just one question," he said, "Can I take you out Friday?" Jake asked and I heard Anya squeal. I looked over at her and she was covering her mouth and backing away. She got a couple feet away from us and flat out sprinted to Seth. Anya ran up to him clapping and squealing and jumping up and down. I laughed and turned back to Jake.

"You were saying, before we got rudely interrupted by the worlds loudest guinea pig?" I said as Anya made a loud huffing noice.

"I said, will you go out with me?" he asked again. I smiled.

"I would love to," I answered gaining a fairly loud scream from Anya's direction. "Anya will you shut up!?" I yelled at her as I said good bye to Jake and ran over to her.

"Sorry!" Anya said, not sounding sorry in the least. "I'm just so happy!" she giggled, sounding like the cheesy girls in the movies. "You guys are just made for each other!" she sighed and looked away as if imagining some sort of fary tale in her head.

"And how would you know that?" I asked and Anya quickly frowned at looked at me instead of thin air.

"Uh... It's just really obvious," she said in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah... right...?" I said, deciding to leave it at that. "Anyway, ready to go?" I asked her as she hugged Seth good bye.

"Yep! Mary and Ashley are already in the car," she smiled.

"'Kay!" I sighed and stepped into the car. Ashley and Mary were already gossiping and laughing about what they did at the bonfire. "Hey!" I smiled. They looked at me and then looked at each other and then back at me. Suddenly they burst out in a roar of questions about Jake.

"Was he..?"

"And did you..?"

"And were you...?"

"And did he...?"

They spurted out, never even finishing a question before moving onto the next. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up, hold up!" I shouted so they would calm down. "Finish a question would 'ya?" I asked.

"Sorry," they said together. The car ride after that was like a Q and A interview. It was crazy, they never even let me breath. How was any guy this amazing that they wouldn't let me breath before shouting another question out at me? Apparently Jake.

"And I just think it's so amazingly cute that you call him Jake instead of Jacob...," Ashley sighed. I stared at her.

"Ash... that's his _name._ Why is it such a big deal?" I asked.

"Did he call you Soph?" she asked. I nodded. Ashley smiled, "Then it's a big deal!" I sighed as Jessica stopped at my house.

"Sure, whatever, see you tomorrow!" I said as I shut the door and ran to my house. My parents were sleeping so I quietly ran up to my bedroom and flopped onto my bed. I had a feeling Ashley and Mary wouldn't let me have a break tomorrow.


	4. School

_One review? Seriously guys? You know... I don't HAVE to update, you know! I do it out of the goodness of my heart!! But seriously, if you guys don't review, i'mma seriously consider ending this story sooo.... REVIEW Y'ALL!!!_

_:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

_The princess ran with all her might though it didn't make a difference, he was hot on her tail. She had to run so as to not catch ill but somehow she knew the fever was not from the influenza. But even if she wanted to stop running she couldn't, whatever Lord William was her instincts told her to run._

_The princess looked back and saw as the Lord began to take on a more russet tone and dark dark hair. Jacob, her mind told her and the name seemed familiar. Almost comforting. Almost._

_"Sophia!" the Lord shouted but it was no use, she wouldn't stop. The Lord must have realized because he had frozen in his tracks. He was turning back and heading in the opposite direction of his princess, a defeated look upon his eye._

_Princess Sophia scrambled into the entryway of her castle and up the tower stairs. She burst into her sleeping quarters and heaved onto her bed. She sobbed and cried until she smelled a scent. Not a scent of comfort, oh no. But one of pure horror and chill. Sophia lifted her head and turned toward the window which was being blocked by a female. This female was absolutely terrifying. Not by the blood red color of her eyes or the animalistic qualities she possessed._

_This woman was ready. For what, the princess didn't know._

_:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._

I was instantly awake in my bed. I could feel the sweat drip off of my forehead and onto my pillow. Yet I refused to open my eyes, afraid of what I may find. The air was chill but comforting. The trees blew from outside of her open window almost speaking to her.

_'Sleep,'_ they whispered in the wind. _'no one will hurt you tonight,'_ they groaned.

I sighed into my pillow, now realizing that no one was watching from the other side of my room but I still couldn't bare to open my eyes to confirm this thought. I silently drifted off to sleep and I almost made it too, had a thought not run through my head.

_I never opened the window._

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I silently opened my eyes as the sun leaked through the clouds and my radio screamed lyrics into my head. I groaned and opened my eyes to find my room unharmed. Nothing was moved, broken or taken to the extent that I could notice. I sighed and closed my eyes again as I slowly shoved the blankets off of me and sat up.

_'It was only a dream,'_ my head reasoned. And I would have believed it too but I looked over to find the window wide open and the memory of locking it last night before going to sleep fresh in my head.

After changing into my Forks appropriate attire I headed for the door only to stop in my tracks as my father's voice drifted up the stairs.

"This is terrible," his voice sighed to my mother as I faintly heard him slap the newspaper down on the counter. "Five deaths in the past week! Listen to this," he said as he picked the newspaper up off of the counter, "Death toll on the rise, police fear gang activity," he read the headline. He continued to read a few lines of the article but paused. "What if this gets closer to Forks?" he asked.

"Honey, there is nothing we can do about it. These people... it says they were all out at night, right? Gangs wouldn't go into someones house randomly and kill them... that's not how a gang works, right?" Mother said, trying to reason with my dad.

"You're right. Just promise me you won't go out at night?" he asked.

"Promise," she whispered. I heard the clatter of dishes and then the jangle of car keys. They would be gone soon.

I silently creeped down the stairs as they closed the front door with a dull 'thud' and I walked over to the counter where the newspaper was strewn. I tried not to read the article, avoiding the list of names given of the victims. I took the paper and threw it into the trash. Dad wouldn't miss it.

I sighed and started to walk over to the refrigerator but decided to just skip it and head to school. I walked out side as the big red truck passed and I hopped down the steps. A folded up peace of paper was laying on the sidewalk and I figured it was from the red truck. Maybe they threw it out of the window?

I gingerly opened it and had to be careful not to rip it. The paper had been folded and refolded many times and it was delicate. Someones messy handwriting was written on the paper and they were obviously at a loss for words.

_Bella,  
_

_I don't know why you're making  
Charlie carry notes to Billy like  
we're in second grade - if I wanted  
to talk to you I would answer the_

It started bit that sentence was crossed out.

_You made the choice here, okay?  
You can't have it both ways when_

Another unfinished sentence read.

_What part of 'mortal enemies' is too  
complicated for you to_

The sentences seemed to be getting shorter as the person was at an even bigger loss of words. Trying to phrase something right that just wasn't coming out. But what?

_Look, I know I'm being a jerk, but  
there's just no way around_

Ink was splattered next to the sentence as if the person was so frustrated that they snapped the pen in half.

_We can't be friends when you're  
spending all your time with a bunch of_

It stopped. A bunch of what?

_It just makes it worse when I  
think about you too much, so don't  
write anymore_

It started again. And stopped.

_Yeah, I miss you, too. A lot.  
Doesn't change anything. Sorry._

_Jacob_

I gasped. Jacob? Was this the Bella from the bonfire? What would make him so angry with his best friend that he was resorted to passing notes and avoiding calls? I sighed and put the note in my pocket. At least he was friends with her again. So I shouldn't worry about it... Right?

I walked up to the front doors of the school and found my new walking buddy waiting for me there.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I answered back as we started walking to first period.

"So, you and Jacob Black, huh?" he smirked and I was thankful he wasn't hurt or something.

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged as we passed different people stumbling off to their first class also.

"He's cool. He's good with cars and thing, too. But he has this thing against the Cullen's or something," he mused.

"Who are they?" I asked. Sterling stopped in his tracks.

"You don't know who the_ Cullen's _are?" he asked in disbelief.

I pointed my finger at my face and swirled it around, "New, remember?" I asked him. Sterling just sighed and shook his head. H e held the door open for me and I thanked him. "Tell me at lunch?" I asked and he nodded his head. I smiled and walked into the classroom to take my seat next to Anya.

"Hey!" she smiled and I smiled back. "So, did you get anything for the project next period?" she asked me.

"Sure did. A bunch!" I smiled. Anya turned to the front and smirked.

"Really?" she smiled and I nodded, "Excellent!"

I looked down, not knowing what she meant. "Hey Anya?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she asked. I wondered if I should tell her. She was a good friend already and nice, but I wasn't sure if she would think I was crazy or not. I turned to her and looked at her questioning gaze.

"Promise me you won't think I'm crazy?" I asked and she nodded as her features laced with concern and wonder. "I... I think I'm psychic...," I sighed and looked down at the desk.

"Really?" she asked, but to my surprise she didn't sound skeptic at all but more in awe. "That's so cool! How do you know?" she asked. I looked at her and had to giggle. She looked like a little girl in a candy shop.

"I've been having these dreams... Jacob is in them... and someone else," I whispered.

"Who?" Anya asked, her look of childish fun gone. "Sophie, what's wrong?" she asked.

"There is this woman that was in my dream last night. She was so terrifying," I whispered. "It wasn't scary like blood and popping out of no where and yelling 'boo' or anything like that... but she was... she was probably in her early twenties. Her hair was red as fire and her face was animalistic. But here eyes...," I shuddered, "her eyes were blood red and held this look... like she was ready for something, something bad," I whispered and I looked over at Anya who was frozen.

"An?" I asked.

She blinked. "Red hair and blood red eyes? Are you sure?" she asked as if this was the most important think ever. I nodded, not trusting my voice. "Sophia, this is important wha-," she started to say but was cut off by the teacher calling everyones' attention. Anya looked at me. Her eyes saying that we weren't finished with this conversation.

_A/N: surry it's so short but maybe you should'da reviewed?_

_Reviews make the world go round:_

_If I don't get reviews I'm not happy_

_If I'm not happy, you're not happy_

_If you're not happy, Jasper's not happy_

_If Jasper's not happy no one will be happy_

_and then summers will be sweltering_

_Santa would be sleepy_

_and a whole will tare right through the universe!!!!!_

_(probably)_

_\/  
_


	5. Anya

_A/N: yayy!! more reviews!!! xD you guuuuuys:) you make me sooooooooo happy:)_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Spanish was boring and I almost died in gym... nothing new there. I had avoided Anya in everything but lunch which was easy considering we didn't have any classes together and she couldn't talk about something important about me at lunch.

I almost made it too had it not been for her waiting for me after gym.

"Hey," I said warily. Anya smiled.

"Hi! Come with me," she said as she took my arm and we headed out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Anya let go of my arm and turned to me as the wind slapped my face and left a cool sting where it touched. The sky was still light and the trees were gathered together in a blur of green.

"My house," Anya sighed and waved to her sister, Ashley, and Sterling as they passed by in her sister's car. I looked at her with confusion written on my face as the car sped down the street leaving only the faint smell of gasoline to prove that they were there seconds before. Anya looked at me and answered, "We are walking because I wanted more time to talk," she said and looked around.

We saw my house a couple of seconds later and no one was there. The big house looked lonely and empty and an eerie feeling crept over me as we got closer and closer to it. I would bet you everything I had that whatever had been in my room the past few nights was in there now. Searching.

"Come on, let's go faster," I said as I grabbed Anya's arm and practically dragged her away from my house. Anya looked frightened for a moment before she snapped out of it. We were away from my house not and the Chief of Police's house was emerging from the whispering tree's that surrounded it.

"What was that all about?" Anya asked, "This is what I want to know! What's with you lately?" she asked. I looked back at her.

"I get these feelings," I started, "Like someone is out there. Watching. Waiting for something to happen," I answered. Anya nodded.

"What's going to happen?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. But I think it has something to do with the girl from my dreams," I said. Anya smiled. This was what she was looking for.

"Go on," she said. I sighed.

"She's... different. From us. She's not... _like_ us. She's wild and her hair is like fire," I said, but stopped. "But... maybe she doesn't really look like that," I sighed, I was so confused. I wasn't sure if this was like Lord William and Jake. They looked nothing alike until last night but they were the same person.

"What do you mean?" Anya asked. I could see that the confusion in her voice was knitted onto her face.

"Sometimes, the people in my... visions... aren't exactly what they are in person. Sometimes I have to figure out what they mean. Well... I think," I said as I creased my brow. The sky had turned a darker grayish color and the houses became closer and closer together. The wind had quieted and the smell of wet grass flowed into the afternoon light, caressing my face gently. I breathed in and smiled.

"You think?" Asked Anya, apparently she didn't appreciate nature as much as I did. Or at least not at this moment.

"I... I don't know, this has never happened before," I confessed. "You were in my dreams," I added as I remembered the pretty maiden who had introduced Lord William into my dream world. "You told me that Lord William was waiting for me," I smiled as I looked down and watched my feet skim across the paved sidewalk. "I knew it was you because you also told me about Jake."

Anya looked at me confused, "What does that have anything to do with Jake?" she asked.

"Jake is Lord William, he looks nothing like him at all... well," I added, "until last night," I said.

Anya nodded, "What color eyes?" she asked randomly.

I looked at her, "Excuse me?" I asked. Anya giggled and looked at me, "What color eyes did the girl have?" she asked.

"Red...," I whispered, "_blood_ red," I added and she sighed.

"She looks like that alright," she mumbled so low I almost didn't catch it.

"Who?" I asked.

Anya sighed and looked at me. She looked as if she was debating on telling me or not. "Anya? Who?" I asked again, now more commandingly. Anya gave in and looked over at the trees behind me. Anya's house was coming up soon but I didn't want to get there until she told me who it was. I needed to know. I had the_ right_ to know.

Anya mumbled a name but I couldn't catch it. I stopped her at the end of her drive way and waited for her to say the name so I could hear her. She looked away from me when I asked her what she said. I knew she didn't want to tell me but I just didn't know why. "Victoria," she sighed and looked at me.

"Who is that?" I asked. Anya sighed and smiled at me.

"You'll find out soon enough," she said and walked into the house. I knew I couldn't bring it back up until we were alone so the rest of the night was me pushing the thought to the back of my head. And let me tell you, it was hard.

As I was sitting at the kitchen table, Mom fiddling with dinner, I looked over to where dad was setting up the computer in another room. "Mom?" I asked.

"Yes, Sweetie?" she asked without looking up from the pot on the stove.

"Will dad be finished with my computer in my room soon?" I asked. Mom didn't look at me but I saw her shrug.

"I don't know. Once he is done setting up the downstairs computer he will start on yours," she answered.

"Well... when will he be done with the downstairs computer?" I asked.

Mom sighed and shrugged again. "I don't know, Sweetie, maybe a couple more hours?" she answered but it came out more like a question due to her uncertainty. I sighed and looked around. Mom had spent her whole day setting up all of the 'necessary' items as she called them--the curtains and the pictures and a few plants here and there. The kitchen was a warm red that livened up the whole room and the deep oak tables and black shiny counters only added to the warmth.

The curtains she hung above the kitchen sink where the small window was placed, held a yellow and red plaid pattern and she set yellow lilies in a vase in the middle of the large oak table.

Mom never thought it necessary to place a table cloth over the tables because she loved the shine and elegance of the plain table. The inviting aroma of mashed potatoes and stake with green beans filled the comforting kitchen and made it even more inviting.

"My stomach is a grumblin' and the tatoes are a callin'," my dad stated as he entered the kitchen, patting his medium-sized belly along the way. Mom smiled and handed Dad a set of plates and passed me a bundle of silverware.

"Set," she said as she gave the potatoes one last good squish before setting the potato masher down in the sink and replacing it with a large serving spoon.

"Mmm," I sighed as I placed the last of the forks and knives on the napkins.

"So how was your day?" Dad asked. He was a fourth grade teacher at the newly remodeled Forks Elementary School, Forks wasn't big enough for primary and intermediate schools.

"Fine," I shrugged, "We aren't really doing anything," I said.

"So you haven't learned _anything?_" my father pried. He thinks it is completely impossible to not learn something new everyday.

"Nope," I said.

"Nothing at all?" he asked and I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "You're dumb as a rock?" he asked. I laughed and playfully hit him in the shoulder.

"Hey! Am not!" I laughed.

"Then what did you learn?" he asked again. I sighed, he wasn't going to give up.

"I learned that my father is really mean!" I joked.

"Fare enough," he said and we all laughed. As dinner ended and we all cleaned the table, stuffing as many dishes into the dishwasher it will let us, we all dispersed to our various activities. I walked up the stairway and into the den where I left my Postal Service CD. I picked it up and walked a few steps before pausing and looking around.

It seemed darker and my senses screamed 'run, run!'. I knew it, whatever it was, was just on the other side of the door. No sounds came from my room and no footsteps were heard but I knew it was there. A wolf howled out side and the hall seemed to lighten as the enemy dispersed. I chuckled at the whimsical thought of the thing being a vampire but the more I thought about it the more it drew a creepy feeling. My senses told me 'Yes!' but my brain screamed 'Impossible!'. I didn't know what to believe and I didn't know if I could trust my brain all that much.

It's mislead me before.

I quickly opened the door and locked the window. It was closed, unlike the other night, but I still knew the thing was here. The wolf howled again, but this time it seemed more out of defeat than it's previous threat. Boys started mumbling outside and I peered out of the window. Five tall boys were talking about something that obviously frustrated them. Two of the boys left for the woods after a quick wave and left the three other boys. One of them looked at me and smacked the tallest on the arm. The boy looked to where the other was pointing, which just happened to be me.

"Hey!" the boy yelled. I recognized that voice. It was Jacob Black. I smiled and opened the window back up

"Hi!" I yelled. Jake smiled.

"I didn't know you lived here," he said. I held up a finger and closed the window, running down the stairs.

"Mom! Can I go out with some friends?" I asked. She nodded and told me to have a good time. "Thanks!" I said. I ran out of the door and over to the side walk where Jake and the two other boys were waiting.

"Hey," Jake smiled.

"Hi!" I chirped. Jake grabbed my hand and I smiled a little. "So where are you going?" I asked him and his friends chuckled from behind us.

"We, little missy, are going right here," he said as he pointed to the house next door.

"Ah," I nodded, "Bella Swan... uh... can I come?" I asked and Jake nodded. The boys behind us chuckled even more and tapped Jake on the shoulder.

"Yeah, don't mind us, we're just standing here, no worries," one boy, the shorter one of the three but the one with the most build, said sarcastically.

"Sure, sure," Jake laughed. "Soph, this is Quil," he said, pointing to the one who had just spoken, "And this is Embry," he finished, pointing to the slimmer and medium height boy. Well... he was still probably four feet taller than me, but between the three of them, he was medium.

"Hi," I smiled and they looked at each other with smirks on their faces before grabbing me and swirling me around. I screamed in surprise and the laughed even more. "Jake! I'm being attacked by rabid bears!" I yelled and Jake chucked.

"Put her down or I'll break your necks," he said but he was laughing all the way through. The finally put me down and I stumbled forward as the blood flowed back down to my feet.

"You just have a thing for clumsy girls, don't 'cha Jake?" Embry laughed and caught me as I tripped over a slight incline in the sidewalk. I laughed and clung onto Jake's arm so I wouldn't fall again. He didn't seem to mind.

We reached a small white house with a few lights on. The lights on the front porch glowed even though it hadn't gotten dark yet. The T.V screen was flashing with some kind of game, maybe baseball or something. Jake rang the door bell and Stepped aside as a girl called from inside for her father to get the door.

"Well if it isn't Jacob Black," The man smiled and his eyes creased around the edges making him apear warm and friendly.

"Hello, Charlie," he smiled back and the man named Charlie told us to come inside and that Bella was washing the dishes. WE all stepped inside and the smell of lasagna filled me with warmth.

"And who do we have here?" Charlie asked.

"You know Quil and Emry from the Rez, and this is Sophia," he smiled down at me.

"Hi," I smiled and shook Charlie's hand, "I'm your new neighbor," I said and Charlie smiled.

"It's nice to meat you. You guys can just go into the kitchen while Bells finishes up the dishes. I'll just be in here," he said, and he pointed to a small room on our right where the television was indeed showing a baseball game on one of the sports channels.

"Ho, Bells!" Jake smiled and sat down at a table in the middle of the small yellow kitchen. A girl with long brown hair was scrubbing at some saucy dishes in the sink. She turned around and smiled at us.

"Hey guys, I'm just finishing these dishes," she said and turned back to the bubble filled sink.

"Hey Bells, this is Sophia. She lives in the house next to yours," Jake said and Bella nodded. "Uh... I was wondering if I could take her to Alice... so they can talk about some things," Jake asked and I looked at him. He smiled reassuringly at me and mouthed that he would tell me later.

"What kind of things?" Bella asked. She had stopped scrubbing one of the plates momentarily but she was still facing the sink.

"Uh," Jake looked at me, wondering if he could tell her that I was "psychic" and I nodded. "Sophie has been having these dreams and I was wondering if she would be able to talk about it with Alice?" he asked.

Bella sighed and began to wipe the dishes again. "I don't know, Jake. Maybe," she said.

"Could you call her?" he asked, "Because she's starting to get a little freaked," he said.

"And does this Sophia talk?" she asked, wondering why I hadn't talked since saying hello to her father.

"Uh," I hesitated. "Yeah, and it would be really helpful if I could talk to Ally," I said.

"Alice," Jake corrected.

"Her too," I smiled jokingly. Jake and his friends chuckled and Bella turned around and smiled.

"I'll try," she said and finished putting the dishes away in the white cupboard above the sink..

"Thank you," I said.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Reviews make the world go round:_

_If I don't get reviews I'm not happy_

_If I'm not happy, you're not happy_

_If you're not happy, Jasper's not happy_

_If Jasper's not happy no one will be happy_

_and then summers will be sweltering_

_Santa would be sleepy_

_and a whole will tare right through the universe!!!!!_

_(probably)_

_\/  
_


	6. Show Time

_A/N: Sorry guys, my psychic-ness took a vaca! School was too annoying for it and my psychic-ness also had to do an extra credit ww2 calendar for social studies that's a pain in the arse! So I had to post pone the story for a little... slash a ton. SORRY! My psychic-ness thanks you for your wait ;)_

_P.S. guys I made a twitter for your following needs! Though my name on this site is Klutzy-But-Cute, unfortunately that name was already taken *sob* so my name on Twitter is KlutzyYetCute. So please follow me and I will update you on anything and everything that is on my mind, just let's hope that the twitter police don't track me down and kill me ahahaha (Youtube video)  
_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_The princess screamed with all of her might but the woman's smiled grew larger and larger. "Please," the princess begged. "Please, don't do me any harm."_

_"Oh, I'm interested in far more things than you will ever imagine," she said in her most evil voice. The princess's eyes started to prick and she held back the tears that threatened to overflow._

_"You can't harm me," The princess spat, sounding more confident than she could have ever imagined in this situation. "You can't hurt me as long as I am with Him," she said, referring to Lor- Jacob. Referring to Jacob._

_"He is but one, I am many," she chuckled darkly and disappeared, leaving the room filled with her dark laughter, fading away into the night. A wolf howled in the distance and it sent a shiver down the princesses spine._

_One word felt caught in her throat, just itching to break free. "Werewolf," her lips tested out the word as her mind pictured a ferocious animal that wouldn't think twice about mauling you. Her lips tingled as the word lingered there, whispering and multiplying throughout the room before finally fading away into the darkness._

I gasped as the dream faded away from my mind and I was brought back to reality. The dark wind eerily whispered in the night outside of my window. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and looked around in the dark as my sight adjusted to the dark room. "Werewolf...," I muttered in confusion; testing it out on my non-dream lips. The word was strange and foreign but somehow it didn't surprise me. I knew something was different about this town, for one, I had never had dreams that came to reality before and two, my best friend here was acting very suspicious when I mentioned a strange woman in my dreams named Victoria.

I sighed and pulled one of my blankets off of the bed and wrapped it around my shoulders. The night air was crisp and cool yet surprisingly free of the 'someone is watching me' feeling I've been having recently.

"I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy," I kept mumbling to myself, hoping upon hope that it was true.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Honey, when we moved here I thought it would just be another small town, no one ever mentioned anything about a serial killer on the loose!" My father heaved a frustrated sigh as he slapped another newspaper on the kitchen table.

"How was I supposed to know about this? This is hardly my fault!" Mother was getting frustrated.

I sighed behind my door which I had cracked open a bit when I heard my father yelling, something he rarely did. I slid down the back of the door and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"I know," my father sighed and I could picture him rubbing his temples, "I just... I don't want you or Sophia getting hurt."

"I know."

A cupboard creaked opened under the sink where the trash can was kept and my father threw out the paper. "Come on let's go," my mom said and the jangle of keys informed me that they were leaving. Getting off of the ground, I brushed myself off and walked down to the kitchen. The sun was shining into the rooms creating patterns on the table and counters. I didn't realize that my parents were running late due to their talk and therefore I didn't notice that the red truck had already passed and I was later than I usually was to get to school. I grabbed my keys and rushed out of the front door, locking it on the way out. I ran all the way to school and didn't even pay attention to the nagging feeling about my dream. The school poked out of the distance as I got closer. The warmer weather was accompanied by the rays of sun shining in the parking lot. Sterling was waiting outside of the school for me to arrive, like usual.

"Hey, I thought you would have gone to class already," I stated, wondering why he would wait up for me if I was late.

"Nah, it's fine, you're only a couple minutes late, everybody is just out behind the school where the grass is instead of hanging around in the parking lot."

"Oh, does everyone do that when it's sunny out?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty rare though so the teacher's don't mind if we're a little late for class. I bet they secretly hang outside somewhere until all of the children go in anyway," Sterling whispered jokingly and I laughed.

"Probably."

We headed around the school to the back lunch area where lunch tables were scattered about. Plenty of students were hanging around and laughing. Sterling and I found our group of friend near the door to the cafeteria under the shade of a nearby tree. We greeted everyone and Sterling sat on top of the table with everyone else.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked everyone as I slid my feet onto the bench and plopped myself down on the table. I've already been here a week and had gotten used to the crappy weather, so today I was unusually warm in my skinny jeans and red long-sleeve shirt.

"Oh nothing, so it's Friday!" Anya squeaked and gripped my arm violently.

"Yeah, and?" I asked, confused as to why she was so excited. I mean, yeah, school was boring and all, but it didn't stink _that_ much. But then again, Jake and I-

"Your date with Jake!" she yelled so loud that practically the entire student body turned to us and gave us annoyed looks. The boys at the table groaned at the change of the subject and whined about switching the conversation from football to 'stupid girl concerns'.

"What? Why are you so excited, it's not like he's going to marry me!"

"Yet," someone coughed and everyone at the table laughed. If I was someone who blushed frequently I probably would have been the color of a lobster. But since I didn't and I wasn't, I just rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Sure. Well I think we better get inside," I mumbled and everyone agreed. As most of the school piled into the door a few stubborn ones and a few who were shoved out of the way of the upperclassmen were left back. The hall was crowded with the teens, all wearing shorts and tee-shirts in the abnormally non-cold weather (I wasn't quite ready to call it warm). Classes crept by slowly, teachers seemed more distant as well as kids, though that was due to the nice weather as well. A day that isn't freezing seems to go by so dang slowly.

"Gosh! When is this day going to end? We have some preparing to do!" Anya groaned as we entered the lunch room what seemed like twelve hours later. "This is just plain annoying, don't they understand that we have a lot to do?"

"Um... You know, I'm pretty sure the clock has no intention of speeding up just for us," I groaned as well, wanting the school day to end so I could have some fun. "Although maybe if we just stare at it real long and concentrate it will speed up," I joked and we both stood side to side, staring the clock down with strange contorted faces.

"I don't think it's working," I sighed.

"Try harder!"

We actually ended up staring a the clock for four minutes (whether the change in time was due to us or the actual time change we insisted it was because of the first theory, we assumed it was because of our persistence) "Yeah I don't think the cock is very comfortable with your weird stares, I know I wouldn't be," Sterling said and the whole tabled giggled. Thankfully the lunch period went by fast compared to the relative slowness the rest of the day seemed to be taking.

The rest of the day was probably the most impatient I've been in a while. In gym we had to do track which sucked because I am not good with my legs. Frankly I think they hate me. Deeply. My gym teacher was completely and utterly unfair because our class had to do several sprints in a row (hundred meter dashes) and we did them straight for at least a half an our. The other classes that were in gym the same day only had to do the long jump and that Frisbee thing...

I was glad that school was over, none the less. Anya practically dragged me out of the school and over to her sister's car the second the bell rang. The drive to her house was very loud because Anya was talking non-stop about what I should wear. When we got to her house we ran straight up to her room and practically dragged her entire closet out onto her floor. We eventually found a pink dress that had a belt around the waist so the top of it puffed out over the belt. The dress went down to the middle of my thigh and was tin and flowing. It reminded me of spring.

Just a couple accessories were added, a peace sign necklace and white ballet flats with black bows on them. By the time everyone figured they were done with me, it was already time to leave. Jake said that he would pick me up at Anya's house and so we ran down the stares. The two other girls flat out sprinted to the window, almost running into it to watch for Jake's car. a few minutes later the girls screamed and ran over to me, almost running into _me_ as well.

"He's here he's here he's here!" they yelled.

"Okay okay okay!" I yelled back, too nervous to laugh.

"Don't worry, you'll have a great time," Anya said to me when the door rang and I gave out a small squeak in response.

"Show time."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Once again, I am really, very sorry that I was like... three years late with this chapter update. School has just been so hard and the only reason that I actually finished this chapter was because, one, you must hate me, and two, it's the weekend and I have... two days to devote my life to this chapter? Yeah... sorry! Review for old times sake? lol

The Russian word for "Hi" is very fun to say. (Random fact)


End file.
